creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brye88
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brye88 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 20:57, February 22, 2013 RE: Hello, Your pastas were deleted because they weren't up to our standards. They may have been too cliché, too vague, or otherwise too poorly-written to be deemed admissible, and were thus rejected. Apologies for the inconvenience. Also, one of them was a Jeff spinoff. Please read this. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. If you reupload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Do you feel like a hero yet? 03:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 18:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) The Banning (Apology) Brye, you have been unbanned. And seeing how you were banned, and for a long time, I think it is only fair if I inform you what happened. You were'' framed.'' Another user messaged several ask.fm accounts, pretending to be you, and left highly lascive, sexual and offensive messages in them. That user claimed it was you. Surely the whole thing with Jane was what caused that user to choose you. That was what made me issue the ban. However, that same user slipped and made a mistake, which made us do a further investigation. And the end of it ...the user who pretended to be you was banned. You're clear again. As the user who banned you, I have not much to say besides the explanation and...well, that I'm sorry. This all was an huge problem, and I hope that you can forgive me for the ban issued. I hope there aren't hard feelings between us. Hope to see you in chat again. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 23:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) chat Noah says you are having problems accessing chat, is this true? Maybe i could help. Prince Weaver (talk) 20:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Heyy thanks for adding the pic to my story "Just a Dream"Tkix808 (talk) 06:37, November 25, 2013 (UTC)